Problem (Monster Remix) AMV
This is an Animation Music Video (AMV) for "Problem (Monster Remix)" by Becky G and will.i.am. This music video features monsters from different movies, cartoons, video games, and TV shows. Gallery Beast in Kingdom Herts.png|Prince Adam (Beast Form) Mavisht2.png|Mavis Dracula 092807 Nightmare Christmas Sally1.jpg|Sally B.O.B.png|B.O.B Bunnicula promo2.png|Bunnicula Blizzaria.png|Blizzard Mike Monster.jpg|Mike Wazowski JamesPSulleySullivan-MonstersInc.png|Sulley Celia mae monsters inc.png|Celia Mae BOXTROLLS CHARACTERS.jpg|The Boxtrolls Cala Maria.png|Cala Maria Dracula-0.png|Dracula Eduardo fosters home for imaginary friends.png|Eduardo Elsa Frankenteen OK-KO.png|Elsa Frankenstein Frankie Stein.jpg|Frankie Stein Grim with scythe.jpg|Grim Gossamer.jpg|Gossamer Henry Hugglemonster28.png|Henry Hugglemonster Jibanyan (Yo-Kai Watch).png|Jibanyan Jack Skellington.png|Jack Skellington Missing Link.jpg|The Missing Link The Wicked Witch of the West.jpg|The Wicked Witch of the West Hades in Hercules TV Series.jpg|Hades Grinch 2018 render.png|The Grinch Sparky Frankenstein.png|Sparky Blinky (Trollhunters).png|Blinky Lagoona Blue.jpg|Lagoona Blue Profile art - Draculaura ponytail.png|Draculaura Roz.jpg|Roz Randall Boggs.png|Randall Vector hydra 7 by estories-d7dm0kl.png|The Hydra The Storm King ID MLPTM.png|The Storm King TerriTerryPerry-MU.png|Terri and Terry Perry Clawdeen Wolf.jpg|Clawdeen Wolf Cleo de Nile.jpg|Cleo De Nile Ghoulia Yelps™.png|Ghoulia Yelps Slimer.png|Slimer Oogie Boogie.png|Oogie Boogie Murray ht3.png|Murray the Mummy Lockshockbarreldisney.png|Lock, Shock, and Barrel Marshmallow.png|Marshmallow King Pepi.jpeg|King Pepi Vampirina With Guitar.png|Vampirina Blazion artwork.png|Blazion Wayne ht3.png|Wayne Wanda ht3.png|Wanda Winnieht2.png|Winnie Movie screenshot End Snoodles.png|Mr. Snoodle and mrs. Snoodle Poppet movie.png|Poppet Katsuma-moshi-monsters-the-movie-39.3.jpg|Katsuma Furi2-480x401.jpg|Furi C9DB18A0-34DB-4565-8103-7DDFA96A54E1.jpeg|Zommer Luvli1-480x388.jpg|Luvil Diavlo1-480x458.jpg|Diavlo Lyrics Yeah, Yeah Becky G The Monster Remix I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster I'm one of a kind, got everybody in love And I don't have to try, I just do what I does Don't have to tell me, I already know They all want me Yo, I run this, I smash it Like my bass real hard, boom-bastic Speed race baby, I'm a lot faster 'Cause trouble, never listen to my master New Benz all black, from Malaysia Can't drive, but my mama don't care yup To the top, I'm a take it to the ceiling I'm on the moon but I feel the sun beaming I'm so dope like ooh la la So so fly like a helicopter Sup to the hood and the homies on the block Doin' it big, ya you know, what's up Some come and try to say I'm a problem So crazy, gotta put 'em in an asylum Some come and try to say I'm a problem Ha, solve it I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster I'm one of a kind, got everybody in love And I don't have to try, I just do what I does Don't have to tell me, I already know They all want me Yo, yo, yo I ran this, I rock this I can see the future, no optics More androids, robotics Beam up hot chicks like I'm Spock They be chillin' in my cockpit, my spaceship got exotic One be trippin', come n' whip, hypnotic, they be talking 'bout ooh la la Let's go far, way past them stars We don't give a, let's go to Mars Ay, yo I'm just tryna get it poppin' I wanna be the first dude to love a martian She love a man, cut the swag that I'm droppin' I kill the game til it's chillin' in the coffin When I start, there ain't no stoppin' Yo, yo Yo, yo Yo, yo Yo, yo Don't be actin' like Like you didn't know Like you didn't know Like you didn't know Like you didn't know I'm one of a kind, got everybody in love And I don't have to try, I just do what I does Don't have to tell me, I already know They all want me I'm one of a kind, got everybody in love And I don't have to try, I just do what I does Don't have to tell me, I already know They all want me I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster Category:Music videos Category:Music Videos Category:AMVs